


Once Upon A Time

by Prinxietys



Category: prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, a collection of one-shots i don't think are long enough for their own fic, angst fluff and other, these are all on my tumblr as well, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: A collection of my shorter prinxiety/logicality/tag team/etc. fics that I decided weren't long enough for their own story. Some of these are suggested prompts on my Tumblr, some are small sporadic things that I wrote up at two in the morning. Warnings will be posted at the tops of each chapter





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight angst, personal identity crisis?, Anxiety has a lot of feelings abut himself, angst with a satisfying ending

He just wanted them to understand. He just wanted them to know. He wanted them to just _see_. See what he had to go through.

Anxiety- a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.

When your officially diagnosed with anxiety, as a disorder, as more than the healthy amount of precaution and self-preservation, they say it’s worse. It gets to the point where it inhibits your life- stops you from proceding with your plans- halts you in your tracks and forces you to stop moving, sometimes to never start again.

Now imagine _being_ that feeling. Imagine being anxiety. To feel that fear and uncertainty as part of yourself, a constant presence in you brain and weight on your heart. Imagine it being your entire being.

Anxiety. Nobody wanted him around. He was good in moderation, a safety measure everyone had, but bad when he begins to dictate your every decision.

Anxiety worried. Anxiety feared. He couldn’t help himself. He only wanted Thomas to be safe, he only wanted him to be happy. He knew sometimes he went overboard, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was a never ending loop of protect, fear, protect, fear- he feared for what could happen, and he only wanted to protect.

The others didn’t understand. But, they wouldn’t. They don’t know what it’s like to never be able to make a decision without fearing for its outcome, without regretting every step you take because you know there are so many different ways you could mess it up.

When you were afraid to walk down the street, because who knew what could happen?

Anxiety knew these fears had no true basis except “what if’s” and “maybe’s” but that didn’t mean they would ever stop.

So often, he felt he was in a dark corner, surrounded by nothing but fears, and mistakes, and every bad thought that cycled through Thomas’ mind.

He wished someone would reach out there hand to him, that someone would take the lead. He wished someone would let him know he wasn’t alone. He wished that, sometimes, someone would just direct him, so he didn’t have to worry about his actions. He wished that someone would come, and lead him from this lonely isolation his thoughts put him in.

“Hey, Anxiety!”

Said man’s head snapped up from the book he was reading (some cooking book).

“What?”

The bright figure of Prince materialized next to Anxiety’s bean bag chair and he snatched his wrist pulling him up.

“Thomas is going to see Moana! Come on- we can’t miss it!”

Anxiety stumbled after Prince, his book laying forgotten on his soft chair.

He just needed someone to take him by the hand, and tell him it was going go be okay, that they would show him where to go.

“Just come with me, this will be amazing!”


	2. Realize They've Fallen For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr "Realize they've fallen for each other for Prinxiety"
> 
> Warnings: None, just pure fluff

The truth hit Anxiety in the face the moment he fell into Prince’s arms.

Prince realized it the moment he laughed at the cliche move.

He was falling for Prince.

He was head over heels for Anxiety.

Anxiety denied it though. I mean, why would he like the Prince, really? He was only the most obnoxious, annoying, asinine person he had ever met. He was also handsome (you look the same!), funny (not really), had an adorable laugh (… can’t argue that), was- Okay, even his mind was breaking. He really was falling for Prince.

Prince accepted it the moment he realized. Really, he should’ve known sooner, but everyone thought they disliked each other, and he had just subconsciously gone with it. Honestly though, he had been slowly falling for the other for months. Little things (like his sassy smirk, or the way he got absorbed in books, or when he, say, accidentally looked at Prince) he did made Prince happy.

Now the problem was, what should he do now that he knows how he feels?

Now that he knows, how should he tell the other?

Anxiety decided the best thing to do was keep these feelings to himself. Prince could never feel the same way, and Anxiety knew he couldn’t get his hopes up. That didn’t stop him from taking any satisfaction he could from the other. For the next two weeks, if Prince in Anxiety were in the same room, Anxiety found some way to trip and fall into the others arms.

Prince knew he had to do this carefully, he didn’t want to scare Anxiety away. He was slowly putting together a plan (do something low key, but sweet, like dinner or brunch, or maybe convince Thomas to go see a new movie so Prince could watch it with Anxiety), when he was hit with inspiration. It was thanks to Thomas and his “Dark Side of Disney” video that the idea hit him. He would have a Disney movie night with Anxiety.

Anxiety couldn’t keep this up, he needed a different way to spend time with Prince.

Prince had to find the perfect time to ask the other on a movie night.

Anxiety shuffled down the hall to the communal area (he had left his book there), head down and mumbling to himself, when he ran into someone. This time, it wasn’t planned when he was caught in Prince’s arms but, like all of the other times, he wasn’t arguing.

Prince had just finished up a video with Thomas when he decided to ask Anxiety out. He had the perfect night planned out, and he couldn’t wait to get started. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn’t watching where he was going and ran straight into the personality he was looking for.

“Prince, can you let go of me now?”

“Anxiety! Exactly who I was looking for!”

Anxiety was surprised by the statement, who would look for him?, but took the distraction to remain in the others arms a little longer.

Prince hadn’t even realized he was still holding the other, it felt so natural to him.

“What did you need?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to watch some Disney Movies with me tonight?”

Anxiety felt his mind break as the other asked his question. There was no doubt about it, Anxiety had fallen hard for his Prince.

Prince searched the others eyes and smiled as they widened in surprise. Yes, there was no doubt, he was in love with Anxiety.


	3. Guesses (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and Prince play a little game

“Hmm, Guesses, guesses, guesses….”

“Oh my- Just guess already!”

“I’m thinking!”

Anxiety groaned and sat back in his chair. This would take forever.

“I’ve got it!”

“I doubt it.”

Prince stood up and opened his mouth, but at that moment Logic walked through the room.

“The answer is ‘Prince, will you be my-” He cut himself off, looked at Anxiety and then at Prince, then left the room.

Prince looked at the board, then to Anxiety.

“I think my guess was wrong.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Anxiety-”

“Nope! Logic interrupted, it doesn’t count!” He quickly erased the hangman and began writing a new message.

“Oh, Anxiety~”

“Shut up.”

“But, it’s my turn to make a sentence.”

“Fine.”

 


	4. Guess (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game comes to an end

“Is there an ‘A’?”

“One ‘A’!”

“How is there only one?! There’s…” He counted, “ twenty-seven letters!”

“And only one ‘A’. Keep guessing!”

So far, he only had the letters ‘A’, ‘T’, and ‘N’.But, out of five guesses that wasn’t so bad.

“‘S’?”

“No ‘S’s!” He added a leg to the stick person.

“How-” Anxiety stopped himself and instead looked at the board. Only one ‘A’, one ‘T’, and two ‘N’s.

“ ‘I’?”

“There are four ‘I’s!” And so there were.

“Is the first word my name?”

“Yes!” He filled in the rest of the first word, ‘Anxiety’, and then put any corresponding letters into the rest of the sentence. Which was only two other ‘E’s and two ‘Y’s.

“This is getting tedious.”

“Come on! I guessed longer than this!”

“Yes, and then Logic interrupted. Doesn’t count,” Anxiety was pouting (though he wouldn’t admit it). He had taken a risk on his own round, and then Logic had messed it up.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Prince offered. He then filled in one ‘W’ and two ‘O’s and ‘B’s.

“Anxiety I with- will! Anxiety I will-” Prince nodded excitedly and filled it in, “be…”

He froze.

“Did you guess it?” Prince asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“….”

“Anxiety?”

“It says ‘Anxiety I will be your boyfriend,” The nervous man muttered.

“Does that answer your question?” The other asked in a singsong voice.

Anxiety couldn’t meet his eyes, but he knew the other caught sight of his smile.

“Oh, shut up.”


	5. I .... You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest thing I have ever written
> 
> Warnings: None

I love you.

Three words. Three small words, that only hold meaning because we say they do.

I love nachos. Now see, when you use that context, it doesn’t seem so severe!

I love you. Now, those words mean more.

It’s nerve racking saying them, at anytime, to anyone.

It’s why he’s never said it before. He’s too afraid. He’s never even said it to anyone in a familial way.

He knows he has to say it now though.

Looking into brown eyes that only watch him, holding a hand that only searches for his own, stealing a kiss from lips that only yearn for him.

He wants to say it now.

“I love you, Prince.”


	6. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety spends the day with Imaj (Also known as "Anxiety is a great big brother")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“Anxiety, Anxiety, Anxiety, Anxiety, Anxiet-”

“What?” The door was yanked open and Imaj nearly fell over.

“Come on! We’ve gotta hurry!” Imaj snatched the others hand and Anxiety was so startled that he actually let the child pull him from his doorway and down the hall.

“Imaj what do you want?”

“Run!” Imaj dropped his hand, and suddenly burst through his bedroom door. Thomas stumbled in and was surprised to find the floor to be lava, yet the air around them was cool.

“Don’t touch the lava!” Imaj yelled from ten feet away.

“There’s no way across!” Anxiety yelled back.

“Of course there is!” Anxiety sighed and looked at the lava. Okay, just don’t get hurt, don’t get hurt, don’t get hurt. He stepped forward and suddenly his shoe transformed into… stone?

“That’s cool!” Imaj shouted before clambering down the other side of the rock and out of Anxiety’s sight. Anxiety ran after him across the top of the lava.

“Imaj- wait! Where are we going?”

“My show’s almost on, keep up!”

“What?”

“I said my show-”

“I can’t hear you!” 

He looked up and was both amazed and horrified to see a volcano erupting.

“Hide!”

“Where?”

Anxiety already knew where. Anywhere. In that moment of contemplation though, all he could think of was his safe, comfortable blanket fort back in his bedroom.

In the next moment, he was covered by a large fort of blankets and pillows, the lava below him was covered by pillows. He looked around and smiled. He was really beginning to like Imaj’s room.

A few moments later, the flap lifted and Anxiety could make out the red glow of lava behind Imaj.

“Whoa, this is way cooler than the cave I hid in!” Imaj marveled. “We can just watch the show in here!” A TV appeared in front of the two of them, and Imaj dropped into Anxiety’s lap, startling him immensely.

“Ah, uh-”

“Sh, it’s starting,” Imaj shushed him.

Anxiety stared for a moment before turning to the television.

The two spent the afternoon watching ChalkZone inside their hiding space as the lava flowed outside.


	7. Neck Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean really, what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on multiple prompts on my Tumblr asking for Prinxiety neck kisses and movie marathons
> 
> Warning: Very fluffy, intimate but nothing explicit,

The others had gone out for the day, some fair was happening out at the mall, so Anxiety and Prince had the whole place to themselves. They decided to take over the commons and were sitting together on the couch marathoning Luke Cage on Netflix.

Prince was reclined across the couch, his legs thrown across Anxiety’s lap. There was a large pile of popcorn resting on Prince’s belly and both boys had already eaten over half the bowl.

The lights were dimmed and the shades were drawn, it was perfect for a day in.

“Babe, can you get more popcorn?” Prince paused the show, and looked to Anxiety.

“No, I’m comfy,” Anxiety denied him.

“Pleeeease?”

Anxiety couldn’t say no to puppy dog eyes. He took the bowl and  pushed Prince’s legs, and the rest of Prince went with them, off of himself and headed to the kitchen.

He checked his phone while waiting for the popcorn to cook, but he had no new messages aside from a bunch of Snapchats of the others. Apparently, they were wreaking havoc at the Mall.

The popcorn beeped and he threw his phone on the counter before going back in the living room with the fresh popcorn. 

“Move your feet,” He tapped the soles of the others feet and Prince giggled before lifting his legs to allow Anxiety to slip under and back into his spot.

“Thank you, Bunny,” Prince grinned and began to chow down on the popcorn as he hit play.

They got to the sixth episode when Anxiety groaned.

“Move over Princey, my legs are falling asleep,” Anxiety pushed himself up the back of the couch and crawled over to lay half on top of Prince, and also tucked between him and the couch.

Prince shifted, set the popcorn on the ground, and wrapped his arm around Anxiety’s waist and readjusted so their legs were intertwined.

He kissed the top of Anxiety’s head and Anxiety smirked.

“Eyes on the show, Prince,” He muttered.

“But, you’re so pretty! How could I watch it when your right here, so perfect-”

“Look it’s Claire.”

“-Yes! The real Queen of the show!”

Anxiety smirked.

They continued with the show, at least another three episodes had passed in peace, until Anxiety shifted and dug his elbow into Prince.

“Shoot, sorry,” He apologized as he gently pushed himself up. “You okay?” Prince held his side, but nodded anyway. “Liar.”

“I’ll be fine,” He assured the other.

Anxiety rolled his eyes and took the others hand away from his side and gently lifted his shirt.

“Really, Anxiety, there’s no bruising you don’t have to check-”

Prince cut off as Anxiety leaned down and pressed a kiss to the spot he had accidentally hit.

He heard Prince’s breath catch, and he smirked.

Prince’s skin was so warm, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing one more kiss there before sitting up.

“All better now?”

Prince sat up and kissed Anxiety a bit roughly in response. Anxiety grabbed his face and returned the kiss with equal as much vigor. It was unlike the royal, but Anxiety wouldn’t complain. 

Prince pulled to catch his breath and Anxiety gasped.

“Well, not that that wasn’t welcome, but we just missed part of the show.”

“Who cares?” Prince smirked and pecked the others lips, then again, and then let it linger a third time.

“Good point.”

Prince’s fingers snuck under Anxiety’s shirt so suddenly, he didn’t even have time to gasp before he was laughing uncontrollably.

“Prince-P-P-Prince, stop! Stop it!” Anxiety was gasping, but Prince wouldn’t let up. “P-Prince!”

“Say the magic words~”

“Prince!”

“Come on, where’s your manors, Anxiety?”

“Please! Please, please!”

Prince stopped tickling him and Anxiety was left gasping for breath.

“You…. are…”

“Hmm?” Prince loomed over him with a mischievous look on his face, “What was that?”

Anxiety hadn’t even notice their positions had been flipped until now. Anxiety was gasping for breath, unable to answer.

“What’s the matter Bunny?” Prince leaned down so his face was buried into the crook of Anxiety’s neck and shoulder. His lips brushed Anxiety’s skin every time he spoke. “Are you tired already?”

He then pressed a kiss to the skin and Anxiety jolted. He could feel Prince smirk before he did it again.

“Prince,” Anxiety whispered, and Prince stilled. Prince had no reaction to that tone of voice. Quiet, secret- a sound just for the two of them to hear. For Prince.

Prince smiled, and pressed another kiss down, a little higher up on his neck.

Anxiety’s face flushed deep red, and he was sure the royal boy felt the heat radiating from his skin.

“You’re so sensitive here,” Prince mumbled as he continued to trail his lips across Anxiety’s neck. He finally settled at the hollow of his throat, pressing one final kiss to his clavicle before leaning up and kissing his lips, slow and gentle.

“How did I ever get so lucky?”

Neither of them knew witch spoke, but it didn’t matter. They both felt the same way.

~

“Oh my God.”

“Morality.”

“Do _not_ go in there.”

“Did you tell them-”

“Nope! Nope, nope, nope! I don’t even want to think about those two right now. Lalalalala, I’m not listening!”


	8. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is oblivious and everyone tries hitting on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt I received on Tumble "Anxiety ignoring everybody because he's reading a book So everyone tries to see how far they can get with him"

Anxiety was sitting on the couch reading (A prank gone bad meant he needed to stay out of his room until Pranks finished cleaning it) when Logic took a seat next to him, right next to him, and put his arm across the back of the couch- and, incidentally, across Anxiety’s shoulders.

“So, Anxiety. I was wondering if maybe later-”

“Logic, I’m reading.”

Logic stared for a moment before shrugging, getting up, and leaving the room.

It was only ten minutes before Dad came in and took up the spot Logic had vacated.

“So, what’re you reading there, Anxiety?” He asked as he leaned on the others shoulder.

“A book.”

“What book is it?”

“Well, I think it might a good one, but I really wouldn’t know since I keep getting interrupted.”

And Dad’s turn was over.

Only five minutes passed before Pranks came in and laid across the couch behind Anxiety.

“Hey, dude. Why’re you just sitting here? You should go out with me for a while!”

“You should be cleaning my room,” Anxiety replied without looking up. He reached behind himself and pushed the other off the couch.

He heard him shuffle out of the room on his hands and knees.

Not even a minute passed then Missy was at his side, staring at him.

“No one will ever know….” Anxiety paused in his reading and waited, “how incredibly sweet you are when on a date, until you go on one with me!” They laughed and through shiny confetti in the air “Let’s celebrate!”

“Thank you Missy, but I think I’d rather read my book for now.”

“Okay!” And they skipped off.

A few minutes later, Prince shuffled into the room and sat next to him on the couch.

“Anxiety, do you want to go out for a while?”

“Can we go later? I’m reading right now.”

“Alright.” Unlike the others, Prince didn’t leave and instead pushed Anxiety back against the arm of the couch and crawled into his lap, resting his head on the others chest.

Anxiety let him settle before lifting his book again and finishing the page.

When he did, he paused and a confused expression crossed his face.

“Wait, did everyone just try hitting on me?”


	9. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things don't go as planned, and this was one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr "Oh no I just had a thought.... Imagine Pranks pranking Anxiety with something that made him go into an attack and feeling all guilty about it....."
> 
> Warning: Anxiety attack

Pranks always accounted for everything that could go wrong with a prank, and tried to adjust things so that certain scenario didn’t happen. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get hurt because he wanted to have fun. He always accounted for **everything**. Except this time.

He had forgotten to take into account Anxiety’s anxiety.

Pranks didn’t know what was happening at first. He had been laughing too hard to notice the other not reacting. At all. When he finally realized something was wrong, he turned the lights back on and turned off the radio.

“Anxiety?” He walked around the other, and startled at the sight of tears in the others eyes. “Are you-?”

Anxiety suddenly sucked in a breath and Pranks realized that he hadn’t been breathing.

He knew what was happening.

He ran to the door and yelled for Prince to come immediately.

“Anxiety,” He rushed back over to where the other was now on his knees. “Anxiety, uh, breath.” He didn’t know what to do.

“Anxiety,” Prince dropped to his knees on the other side of Anxiety and took his hand, “Anxiety, Love, breathe.”

“Pranks,” Someone took his hand and Pranks looked up to see Dad looking down at him sternly. Dad’s expression dropped when he saw the tears and fear on the others face.

“Step out here with me.”

Dad pulled Pranks from the room and off to the side. He said nothing before helping the other calm down and drying his tears.

“Pranks, what happened in there?” Dad questioned him.

“I didn’t think-I forgot about Anxiety-” He dropped his head in his hands, “I played a prank on him.”

“And it triggered an Anxiety attack,” Dad sighed. He took the other by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. “It’s alright, Pranks, you can cry.”

He hadn’t even noticed he had started crying again.

“I didn’t- I’m sorry,” He cried, “I’m sorry.”

Prince was leading Anxiety out of the walk in closet and they passed Dad and Pranks.

Pranks looked up and stepped towards the pair. Prince had an arm around Anxiety’s waist, propping him up so he could walk.

“Anxiety, I’m-”

“Not now,” Prince interrupted. 

As he and Anxiety walked past, Prince placed a hand on Pranks shoulder.

“It’ll be alright,” He pat his shoulder, “Thank you for calling for me.”


	10. A Misleading Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy accidentally pranks Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: "Missy accidentally pranking Pranks"
> 
> Warnings: None

“Pranks! Pranks come look at this!” Missy ran through the halls of Thomas’ mind, heading for Pranks room.

“Pranks!” They knocked quickly before bursting in and running to the Personalities bed. They practically launched onto the bed, and fell across the other, “Look, look, look!” They thrust the magazine they were holding in the others face.

Pranks had just finished setting up his newest trap when the door was thrown open and he was suddenly being thrown backwards with Missy on top of him.

“A little warning next time, Missy,” Pranks chuckled. “What did you need?”

“Look, have you seen this? Hidden Figures has been nominated for so many awards at this years Oscars!”

“Yeah, I heard about it earlier on the News,” Pranks told them. “Hey, could you do me a favor and get me a glass of ice water? I’m kinda thirsty.”

“Sure!”

Pranks snickered to himself as the other went to his kitchen. All he had to do was wait for-

A crashing sound alarmed him and he bolted for the other room.

“Missy?” He called in alarm. 

Missy was on the ground rubbing their lower back.

“Sorry, I knocked a bowl over when I tripped.”

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, but can you please get me some ice?”

“Of course.”

“He opened the freezer and screamed as an avalanche of stuffed snowballs rained out of the fridge and on him.

Missy burst out laughing as the other sat up and wiped snow out of his face.

“Was that supposed to be a prank? For me?”

“Well, just for the next unlucky person who happened to come in here.”

“Today’s your unlucky day then.”

“I can’t believe I fell for my own prank.


	11. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic tries convincing Morality to take a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: "PTA Dads/ Love bites"
> 
> Warnings: Implied sexual content

At five o’clock in the morning, no sane person was awake.

Which is exactly why Morality was up and about, warming up the coffee machine and getting food ready for breakfast.

He was walking around in nothing more than a shirt he stole from Logic, and sweatpants.

He was just getting around to adding coffee grounds to the coffee machine when arms encircled his waist and a kiss was pressed to his neck.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you’re covered in love marks?” Logic murmured as he pressed kisses to the others marked neck and shoulder.

“Mmm,” Dad hummed in agreement. He stopped in his movements and leaned his head back against the others shoulder. “It may prove to work in your favor if you say it more often.”

“You are stunning,” Logic grabbed Morality’s hips as he whispered softly, “In the barely breaking dawn,”He pressed a kiss,”  wearing my own shirt from last night,” He lightly bit down at his shoulder, “and covered in, what I must admit looks like the most delicious array or marks I’ve ever seen.”

“A shame I have to cover them,” Dad remarked through a shudder.

“Take a sick day,” Logic pleaded.

“I don’t know, what about breakfast?”

“Trust me,” Logic reached around and took the items from Dad’s hands before spinning him around so they were pressed chest to chest. Logic met Dad’s eyes for a moment before returning to his task of kissing the others love bites, “They won’t mind one day without breakfast ready. Missy can take care of Imaj.”

Logic smiled against his heated skin and blew softly. Dad shivered.

“I guess, I could take one day off.”

Logic grinned and lead Dad back down the hall and to his room.

If this went as well as Logic hoped, perhaps Dad would take days off more often.


	12. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety is awake late at night and discovers something about Prince... He talks in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: " Prinxiety- I love you's whispered in the dark"
> 
> Warnings: None

Anxiety liked late nights. It was almost a given that Anxiety was the last one awake. Doing, whatever he wanted because, hey, who was going to stop him?

So he was, of course, awake when Prince started mumbling in his sleep. He paid it no mind the first time and went back to reading, nor did he pay attention to it the second time ten minutes later. But the third time, he couldn’t help but pull out his phone and record it.

Prince was adorable in his sleep. His hair was tousled carelessly, something he would never allow to happen in waking hours, and he was more relaxed than he would ever appear in front of others. Anxiety liked seeing him like this, totally himself and with no influence from others. Of course, the illusion of cuteness was slightly ruined by the trail of drool leading down to his pillow. Anxiety chuckled and shook his head.

He hit play on the recording and aimed it at the other. After a few seconds of nothing, he began speaking in incoherent mumblings.

Anxiety smiled as he caught it on camera. He would totally tease Prince with this later.

This continued for a few seconds more before Anxiety heard something that made him smirk.

Prince said his name. He only hoped the recording had picked it up.

“What was that Princy? You dreamin’ ‘bout me?” He whispered for the camera.

“Anxiety,” The other murmured as he rolled onto his back. A sigh rolled through the sleeping boy, “ I love you.”

Anxiety’s face went up in flames and he ended the video immediately (after dropping it and fumbling with the buttons).

Anxiety dropped the phone to the bed and stared at Prince.

Honestly, being this cute, even in his sleep…

Anxiety could take it.

Anxiety leaned down and kissed the other gently (And before you go off on a consent rant or some Disney argument, he already had permission from the other to do so!).

“Oh, gross Prince, drool!”


	13. The Great War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been messing with the thermostat and Logic will not stand for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: "PTA Dad angst/Thermostat fight"
> 
> Warnings: Slight fighting, but it's resolved quickly

It started with Logic. He had been walking past the thermostat when he noticed the small orange needle moved slightly to the left. It was only a few degrees, and he was sure someone must have just accidentally bumped into it. He moved it back to seventy degrees and continued on his way to the kitchen.

After breakfast, while he was walking back to his room to get ready for the day, he once again noticed the orange needle pushed a few degrees to the right. He’d have passed it off as an accident if it wasn’t pointed at the same temperature as earlier. Someone was trying to freeze them. He moved it from sixty-seven degrees back to seventy and went to his room.

Thus, _The Great Thermostat War_ began.

Logic didn’t know who his opponent was, but it didn’t matter. Anyone who thought below seventy degrees was an acceptable temperature was no friend of his.

Of course, everyone aside from the two involved knew what was going on and were taking bets on the outcome (Pranks ran the betting pool).

On the third day of the thermostat fight, Logic was getting fed up and taped the thermostat in place. Two hours later he saw it was cut and let out a slow breath to keep control. This was getting out of control.

Dad walked up next to him

“It’s absolutely childish, isn’t it?”

“It’s ridiculous!” Logic threw his hands up. “This needs to stop now. The temperature is fine where it’s at.”

“I agree.”

“Do you think it’s Pranks doing it?”

“No, he’d have admitted to it by now.”

“Look at this,” Logic pulled the tape off and began adjusting the thermostat, “They changed it again!”

“It’s at seventy again?”

  
Logic froze.

“No… It’s at sixty-seven.”

They both stood for three seconds before facing each other and shouting “You!”

  
“You’ve been turning the thermostat up?”

“You’ve been turning it down!”

“Of course, It’s only September.”

“It’s freezing in the house!”

“Put on a sweater!”

“I am wearing a sweater!”

“Do you think we’re millionaires? We can’t afford to have the heat up all the time.”

“You’re going to have plenty of money when you don’t have to pay for everyone because they’ve frozen to death!”

They glared at each other in silence.

Logic had been betrayed- and by Dad no less.

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like this,” Dad huffed.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

The glaring match continued.

“Well now,” Prince walked up and raised a hand between the two of them, “Not that this hasn’t been an amusing three days, but I just won the pool, so how about I suggest a compromise?”

Logic didn’t know what he meant by ‘Pool’, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“What do you mean compromise?”

Prince smiled.

~

That night, Logic slept cuddled up to Dad.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice,” He apologized.

“I’m sorry I was so rude,” Dad said in equal respect.

“Do you forgive me?” Logic asked.

“I do,” Dad pecked his lips. “Can you do me a favor, though?”

“Yes?”

“Can you turn that space heater down a bit?”

Logic froze.

“What?”

Thus, _The Great Thermostat War_ came to an end.

And so began _The War of The Space Heater_.


	14. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality wants affection, but Logic is too busy to give it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: "Imagine Dad wanting to cuddle Logic but Logic is busy"

Dad had been trying futily to try and catch Logic’s attention for what felt like hours. Key word there- futily.

Logic had been brushing him off for two hours now, saying he was busy. How busy could he possible be? He couldn’t even put his book down for ten minutes to pay attention to Morality.

Speaking of Morality, he was now sitting in the living room flipping idly through the television. He wasn’t interested in anything that came across the screen. He was interested in the annoying personality that sat five feet to his left.

He glanced over, noticed the other with his nose in his book, and huffed before looking back at the TV.

Anxiety was sitting in the corner of the couch, playing on his phone. Dad watched him for a moment before turning around and noticing Prince in the kitchen baking.

Morality pushed himself up from the couch, abandoning his pursuit for a show that would keep his attention for longer than a second, and went to talk with Prince.

“Hey, Prince, I have a question.”

“Yeah?” Prince was wearing the pinkest apron Dad had ever seen. “What do you need, Morality?”

“I was wondering… Anxiety’s not the most,” He searched for the right word, “affectionate person. How do you deal with it when he isn’t-” He suddenly realized how childish he sounded, but he couldn’t stop now” -paying attention. To you.”

“Mmm, everyone needs there space, and I think you’d be surprised with how affectionate he really is.”

Prince went back to baking, from the looks of it, it was some sort of cake.

Well, that conversation didn’t exactly help. Morality went back to the living room, but then turned and headed down the hallway to his room.

As he passed Logic however, the other reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, can you please go grab my book from my desk? It’s the one with the blue book cover.”

Morality sighed and pulled his hand back and went down the hall, past his own door, and into Logic’s room.

He looked around before noticing the book on his desk.

He reached for the book, when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the desk addressed to him.

He picked it up instead, and flipped it open. It was empty.

Arms encircled his waist and Logic settled his head on the others shoulder.

“Happy Anniversary.”

“Wha- you-”

“You didn’t honestly think I’d forget, did you?”

“You are such a bully.”

Logic only laughed and pulled out a small wrapped box.

Dad’s breath caught.

“Would you like to open it, or shall I?”


	15. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is waiting patiently for his new shipment, Morality is helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr request
> 
> Human Au!
> 
> Warnings: Hints at dysphoria, but not directly mentioned

Angel had been waiting for a few weeks now, unwilling to pay the express shipping on his package.

Morgan had been helping him through his days, comforting him when everything seemed too much to handle.

Then, the day came.

Angel was at the door in an instant, his heart soaring and his mind racing. 

Morgan had just finished up cutting Angel’s hair, a new look a bit shorter to the last at the boy’s request, when the doorbell rang.

Angel had bolted in a moment, not even noticing the fact that the was only in a tank top and boxers.

He didn’t care, he had been waiting for this day for so long, he didn’t want to wait a second longer.

Mo tried calling after him, attempting to get him to at least put on shorts, but he wasn’t listening.

He jumped the last three steps, slipped down the hallway and ran straight into the door.

“Ang-” Too late. Angel yanked the door open, but in the next moment Morgan had shoved him outta the way and was smiling at a startled delivery-man.

“A-Are you Morgan Sa-”

“Go put on pants!” Morgan scolded as the other attempted to get back in the doorway.

“Sorry about that,” Morgan apologized to the man in the doorway, “Children, y’know?”

“I’m the same age-”

“Pants!”

“Um, can you please sign here?” He seemed really embarrassed and confused all at the same time.

“Sorry,” Mo apologized again, “Just a very exciting day, y’know?”

“I understand, receiving a package is usually an exciting time,” He smiled.

Mo handed him back the clipboard and took the plain white box.

“Have a wonderful day!” He smiled, and when the parting was returned he closed the door with his hip.

Angel stood behind him nervous anticipation causing him to rub his hands together repeatedly.

He stared at the white box, suddenly very, very worried.

“Come on,” Morality grabbed Angel’s hand and took him upstairs.

Angel didn’t cry when they opened the box. He didn’t cry as his shaking hands lifted the top binder out. He didn’t cry as Morgan helped him into his very first binder.

But, when he looked in the mirror, his tears fell.

Morality smiled and hugged him tightly, allowing the other to cry happily into his shoulder.

“Congratulations, Angel.”

“Thank you.”


	16. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety wakes up to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

“You’re beautiful.”

There was a voice by Anxiety’s ear, soft and perfect and coaxing him from his dreams.

“You’re kind.”

He was slowly shaking the tail end of sleep from his head.

“You’re supportive, and caring.”

He was becoming more aware of himself and his body- feeling the sheets over him and the warmth holding him.

“You’re witty, and a bit obnoxious.”

His mind was waking up, and he had enough coherency to know that that was an ironic statement.

“You’re the most wonderful being to ever exist.”

His eyes were finally opening, and they slowly blinked before trailing up to find the eyes of a royal boy.

“You’re the one I love.”

Anxiety smiled and leaned up to kiss the other.

“What brought this all on?” Anxiety murmured as he leaned into the others chest.

“Do you remember your nightmare?”

No. No, the moment he heard Prince’s voice, be hadn’t even known he was waking from a nightmare.

“…. No, I don’t.”

“Then I’d say I did what I could for the one I love.”

Anxiety smiled and sighed.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think! I love hearing your guys' thoughts!!


End file.
